One Tree Hill: Sam's Defense
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Brooke teaches Sam how to defend himself after he is attacked. Lydia and Jonathan teach elementary school classes. Haley and Quinn discover something shocking regarding the Martin Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chuck and Beth arrived at the hospital and were greeted by a terrified Jenna.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Jenna cheered.

"Come here sweetie," Beth said to her little sister.

Beth and Jenna shared a hug.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"Sam and I were hanging out," Jenna said.

"Having sex," Beth said.

"Thanks for blurting that out," Jenna said. "Anyway the doorbell rang and Sam went downstairs. When he didn't come back for a while, I went downstairs to see the house ransacked and Sam with on the floor unconscious and his face was bleeding. When I called 911, someone in a black ski mask grabbed me, but I managed to fight him off. He ran away and then the ambulance and the police arrived."

"I'm glad you're okay," Chuck said.

A doctor walked over to them.

"How is he?" Jenna asked.

"Sam has a minor concussion and we had to stitch him up a little bit," the doctor replied. "His nose is just badly bruised and it's not broken. He's awake if you want to see him."

Jenna walked to Sam's hospital room to see Sam lying down on his bed with his face stitched up.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Jenna cheered. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "Who are you?"

"What?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Where am I?" Sam asked. "What am I? Who am I?"

"Oh no!" Jenna screamed. "You have amnesia!"

"I'm just messing with you," Sam laughed.

"Not funny!" Jenna shouted.

"Did they catch the guy?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry Sam," Jenna said. "After he attacked you, he attacked me. I managed to fight him off, but he got away."

"So he's still out there?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jenna said nodding her head.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sam said. "I'd stand up and kiss you, but I can't move right now."

Jenna leaned over and kissed Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Monday morning and Jonathan and Lydia walked into Sam's hospital room. Jonathan held a bag of food in his hands.

"Hey Big Brother," Jonathan said.

"Hey Little Brother," Sam said. "Lydia."

"We brought you some food," Jonathan said handing the bag to Sam.

Sam opened the bag.

"Yes!" Sam cheered. "Sausage biscuits and hash browns! Thank you!"

"I talked to the doctor," Jonathan said. "He said you could be discharged tomorrow."

"Good," Sam said.

"Well we've got to get to school," Jonathan said. "I'll stop by later."

"Thanks," Sam said.

Jonathan and Lydia drove to the Tree Hill Elementary School.

"I cannot believe Rimkus is making us teach elementary school classes," Jonathan said.

"I know," Lydia said. "It's so unfair."

"You get to teach kindergarteners," Jonathan said. "I have to teach second graders."

In Mrs. Cooke's second grade class, Jonathan stood in the front of the room and introduced himself.

"Good morning," Jonathan said. "I'm Jonathan and I will be teaching the class this morning."

"Hi Jonathan!" a voice cheered.

Jonathan noticed Keith in the back.

"Hi Keith," Jonathan said. "So today we're going to talk about teamwork."

"Aw!" the class sighed disappointedly.

"No," Jonathan said. "Teamwork is important. Can anyone think of a movie where teamwork is important?"

A girl with red hair named Valerie raised her hand.

"Yes Valerie?" Jonathan asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Valerie said.

"You may be excused," Jonathan said.

Valerie got up and walked out of the room.

"So teamwork," Jonathan said. "What's a movie you've all seen?"

Keith raised his hand.

"Yes Keith?" Jonathan asked.

" _Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice_ ," Keith said.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "So what happens in that movie?"

A boy named Preston raised his hand.

"Yes Preston?" Jonathan asked.

"Batman kicks Superman's butt!" Preston cheered.

"Yes he does," Jonathan said. "But how does _Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice_ relate to teamwork?"

"I love the part where Lois Lane walks into the…" a boy named Zack started to say.

"We're not talking about that," Jonathan said. "We're talking about…"

Everyone began talking at once.

"Guys," Jonathan said. "We're talking about teamwork."

At that moment, the fire alarm went off.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jonathan said.

"Okay kids," Mrs. Cooke said standing up from her desk. "You know what to do. Come on Jonathan."

Jonathan followed after the kids and Mrs. Cooke.

"This is going great!" Jonathan said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam walked down a sidewalk on Tuesday afternoon headed toward Karen's Café. As he turned the corner, a man called out from behind him.

"Hey you!" the man shouted.

Sam looked to see the man running over to him. Sam immediately began running and ran into Karen's Café.

"He's trying to get me!" Sam shouted.

Haley walked over to Sam.

"Who's trying to get you?" Haley asked.

The man chasing after Sam came into the café.

"Him!" Sam shouted pointing at the man.

"Hey," the man said holding up Sam's wallet. "You dropped your wallet."

"Oh," Sam said taking his wallet. "Thank you."

Sam quickly walked out of the restaurant and began walking down the sidewalk. Brooke walked out and followed after him.

"Sam," Brooke said.

Sam turned around.

"I've been attacked before and I know how hard it is to deal with it," Brooke said. "If there's anything I can do…"

"Can you teach me self-defense?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Brooke said. "Come by my house later today and I'll start teaching you."

"Thanks Brooke," Sam said.

"You're welcome," Brooke said. "Now come here."

Brooke gave Sam a hug.

"I am not going to cry," Sam said. "I am not going to cry."

Back in the café, Haley and Quinn sat down at a booth eating breakfast.

"So you're going to totally think I'm the best sister ever," Haley said.

Taylor walked over to the booth with a plate of food and sat down.

"Hurtful," Taylor said. "Sorry I'm late. Amelia forgot her lunch and I had to rush home and get it."

"That's the third time she's done that this week," Quinn said. "Next time, just make her eat the school lunch."

"Yeah," Taylor said. "That costs me money and school lunches are ridiculously expensive. I mean $5 for a baked potato? Who pays that?"

"You paid $7 for that breakfast burrito," Haley said.

"Shut up Haley!" Taylor shouted.

"Screw you Taylor!" Haley shouted.

"Stop!" Quinn shouted. "We are in a restaurant!"

"That I own," Haley said.

Brooke walked back into the cafe and sat down.

"Hey guys," Brooke said. "Hi Taylor."

"Hey Brooke," Taylor said.

"Listen," Brooke said. "I can't go with you to the spa."

"You can't?" Haley asked. "But I had to book the spa and hotel room 6 months in advance and the plane tickets to New York are non-refundable."

"I have to go to design a dress for Hayden Panettiere and teach Sam self-defense," Brooke said. "You could take someone else."

"I guess we could see in Millicent wants to go," Haley said.

"Or I could go," Taylor said.

"Anyone want to go to New York with us?" Haley asked.

"Haley," Taylor said. "Please?"

"Anyone at all?" Haley asked.

"Please!" Taylor repeated. "I need this!"

"Fine," Haley said. "Our plane leaves tomorrow at 10:00."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Haley, Quinn, and Taylor arrived at the hotel and spa in New York. After checking in, they walked towards the elevator.

"Hey girls," a familiar voice said.

Haley, Quinn, and Taylor turned around to see Barbara Martin.

"Barbara," Haley said.

"You're here in New York," Quinn said.

"Nobody even likes you," Taylor said.

"Taylor!" Haley and Quinn shouted.

"She's the one who ran over to me at the park while Amelia was on the swings and asked me how I'm going to explain to my daughter that she has no real father and came from a test tube!" Taylor shouted. "You can be a bitch to me and I won't care! But if you say anything about my daughter, then we'll have problems! Stay away from us you bitch! I'm going to the room!"

Later, Haley, Quinn, and Taylor were eating lunch at the hotel restaurant.

"Those mud baths were so relaxing," Quinn said.

"They sure were," Haley said. "After we eat, I'm going straight to the steam room."

"I booked a chiropractic massage," Taylor said. "So I'm going to go."

Taylor got up and walked off. Quinn pointed over to another table.

"There's David Martin," Quinn said.

"That sleaze bag is always stealing clients from Nathan and Clay," Haley said.

Haley looked to see David sitting with a young girl in her 20s with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I wonder who that is with him," Quinn said.

"It's probably his daughter Miranda," Haley said.

"How many children does that family have?" Quinn asked.

"David and Barbara have five sons," Haley said. "David has a daughter from a previous relationship."

"Wow," Quinn said.

David and the young blond girl began making out.

"I don't think that's his daughter," Quinn said.

"He's cheating on Barbara," Haley said.

"What a jerk," Quinn said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lydia and Mindy sat on the bleachers in the high school gym.

"So the big cheerleading competition in Charlotte is in two weeks," Lydia said. "I was thinking we could coordinate the moves with Mariah Carey's _Emotions_."

"I love that song!" Mindy cheered. "Oh you've got me feeling emotions!"

"And you've got me feeling a headache," Lydia said.

"Sorry," Mindy said. "Singing isn't one of strengths is it?"

"Nope," Lydia said.

Angie arrived at the gym in her cheerleader uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

"I'm here to run a new cheer by you," Angie said.

"We kicked you off the squad," Mindy said.

"I know you didn't mean it," Angie said.

"You almost got us in a bunch of trouble!" Lydia shouted.

"Relax," Angie said. "It's no big deal."

"Are you serious?" Lydia asked. "You stole thousands of dollars worth of stuff while we were with you and you could've gotten us arrested!"

"Lydia, Mindy," Angie said.

"You have two days to turn in your uniform or you will be fined $12 each day it's not handed in," Mindy said.

"Screw you!" Angie screamed. "Screw you both!"

The rest of the squad arrived and Angie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Screw all of you!" Angie screamed.

Angie stomped out into the hallway. As she passed the trophy case, she looked to see the previous year's cheerleading competition runner-up trophy with the names of the cheerleaders engraved on it.

"My name was supposed to be on this year's trophy!" Angie screamed. "That bitch Lydia must be destroyed!"

Angie stormed into the baseball locker room where the boy's baseball team members were changing.

"There's a girl in here!" one of the players chanted.

Angie walked over to one of the players.

"Can I borrow your baseball bat?" Angie asked. "Pretty please? I'll sleep with you."

"Okay," the player said handing Angie his baseball bat. "How's tomorrow? My parents won't be home."

"I'll be there," Angie said suggestively before kissing the player.

Angie walked out with the baseball bat and walked over to Lydia's locker. She then began hitting Lydia's locker as hard as she could with the baseball bat until the locker was horribly dented. She then went to the trophy case and whacked the glass with the bat, causing it to shatter.

"What the hell?" a voice asked.

Angie turned around to see the baseball player who loaned her the bat.

"Here's your bat back," Angie said handing the bat back to the player. "I look forward to sleeping with you tomorrow."

Angie walked off and the baseball player looked at the shattered glass in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonathan and Sam sat down on the couch talking.

"Brooke has taught me some really handy self-defense moves," Sam said.

"Really?" Jonathan asked. "Like what?"

Sam grabbed Jonathan and held him down on the floor.

"Never let your guard down!" Sam shouted.

Jonathan flipped Sam over and held him down.

"Like that?" Jonathan asked.

Chase walked into the room.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Chase asked.

"I am teaching my little brother how to defend himself," Sam said.

"Looks like he's the one teaching you," Chase said. "I need to talk to Jonathan."

Jonathan got off of Sam and followed Chase into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jonathan asked.

"I just got off the phone with Rimkus," Chase said. "She said that she doesn't want you teaching the second graders anymore and starting Monday, you'll be teaching the 8th graders at the middle school."

"So I'm really that bad," Jonathan said.

"Don't take it personally," Chase said patting his son on the back.

Sam snuck up behind Jonathan and hugged on to him tightly.

"Never let your guard down!" Sam said. "Come with me."

Sam let go of Jonathan and they went to the back porch and sat on the porch chairs.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I volunteered to teach an elementary class?" Sam asked.

"No," Jonathan replied.

"I wasn't very good at it," Sam said. "Like you, I was asked not to return."

"Oh," Jonathan said.

"It's okay to be bad at something," Sam said. "You're only human."

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," Jonathan said.

Sam and Jonathan embraced tightly.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Jonathan asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," Sam said. "I know I've been learning some self-defense from Brooke, but I just am too scared to stay alone."

"Come with me to my appointment with my therapist tonight," Jonathan said.

"A therapist?" Sam asked. "I don't really talk to therapists."

"Neither did I," Jonathan said. "But Benny is really good at his job."

"Okay," Sam said. "I'll go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Haley and Quinn sat on the couch in their hotel suite while Taylor stood at the kitchenette counter. Taylor could not believe what her sisters had just told her.

"Okay," Taylor said. "Let me get this straight. David is cheating on Barbara?"

"Yes," Quinn said. "We saw him kissing another woman at the restaurant."

"This is great!" Taylor cheered.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"The next time she brags about her life and shames me, I'll just shout out about David's little affair," Taylor said.

"Taylor!" Haley shouted.

"Well, she deserves it!" Taylor shouted.

"Why don't you just act your own age?" Haley asked.

"I agree with Haley," Quinn said. "Just because Barbara is always mean to you, that doesn't mean you should be mean to her. You should always treat others the way you want to be treated."

"What is this?" Taylor asked hatefully. " _Sesame Street_? Are you going to teach me how to share?"

"Screw you Taylor!" Quinn shouted.

"Whatever," Taylor said. "My steam room time is in five minutes."

Taylor walked out of the room. Quinn looked over to see Haley laughing.

"Did I really just say that?" Taylor asked.

"You sure did," Haley said.

Meanwhile, Taylor entered the hotel steam room wrapped in a white towel and sat down on one of the benches.

"Just what I needed," Taylor said.

Taylor suddenly heard a woman crying, but couldn't see who it was.

"Hello?" Taylor asked.

"Oh sorry," the voice cried. "I didn't know anyone else was here."

"It's okay," Taylor said. "What's wrong ma'am?"

"I found a picture of another woman in his suitcase about a month ago," the woman cried. "He told me she was just his cousin. When his credit card bill came in the mail, I snuck a look noticed some strange purchases. So when he announced he had a business trip in New York, I tracked his phone and followed him. He's cheating on me."

Taylor realized she was talking to Barbara.

"I'm so sorry Barbara," Taylor said.

"Thanks," Barbara sobbed. "Wait. I never told you my name."

"You just sounded like a Barbara," Taylor said.

Barbara walked over to Taylor wrapped up in a white towel as well.

"Hi Barbara," Taylor said.

"I suppose you're going to tell everyone," Barbara said. "That's what I get for being a bitch."

"I want to," Taylor said. "I really want to. I mean, you are such a bitch."

Taylor sighed.

"But so am I," Taylor said. "I won't tell anyone."

Barbara sat down next to Taylor.

"By the way," Taylor said. "I already knew. Haley and Quinn saw David with the mistress in the restaurant."

Barbara broke down once more.

"I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch," Barbara sobbed.

"And I'm sorry about what's going on," Taylor said.

"Thanks Taylor," Barbara sobbed. "I can't believe it. 25 years of marriage and five children. How could he do this to me?"

"He's a jackass," Taylor said.

"I just feel so angry!" Barbara screamed. "I want to him to hurt like I do!"

An hour later, Taylor and Barbara walked into the hotel lobby where David and his mistress were cuddling on the couch. David quickly stood up.

"Barbara," David said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to prove that you were cheating on me!" Barbara shouted. "How could you?"

"Barbara," David said. "Listen…"

"No!" Barbara shouted. "You are a two-faced lying ass-faced cheater!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" the mistress shouted.

"Shut up whore!" Barbara shouted.

"Calm down Sweetie," David said.

"No!" Barbara screamed. "You do not get to call me that anymore! I want a divorce!"

"Barbara," David said. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Barbara said. "You are not sorry! I'm getting a lawyer and I'm filing for divorce!"

Barbara slapped David across the face and stormed off. Taylor followed after her. As they exited the hotel, Barbara looked at Taylor.

"That felt so good!" Barbara exclaimed.

"I bet it did," Taylor said. "But personally, I would've punched him."

"Well, I have a plane to catch," Barbara said. "The first thing I'm doing when I get home is getting the locks changed."

Taylor gave Barbara a hug.

"You can always call me if you need anything," Taylor said.

"Thanks Taylor," Barbara said. "You're a great friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam and Jonathan sat on the couch at Benny's office while Benny sat in his chair with his pad and pencil.

"I started filling out college applications," Jonathan said. "I just keep thinking about how my parents will never get to see me graduate and will never see me off to college."

Tears fell from Jonathan's eyes. Sam patted his little brother on the back.

"I know it's hard," Benny said. "But somewhere, I know your parents are watching and are so proud of you."

"Thanks," Jonathan said. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Benny said. "Now Sam. I'm glad you've decided to join Jonathan tonight. How have you been doing?"

"Not great," Sam replied. "Not great at all. I'm too afraid to go home, I'm scared to be alone, and I can't shake off this constant feeling that I'm being watched."

Sam burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," Sam sobbed.

"It's okay," Benny said. "Sam, you've been through something traumatic. It's okay to cry. It's okay to be scared."

"I just…" Sam cried. "I just want to feel the way I felt before I got attacked. I just want everything to go back to normal. I don't want to have this constant fear anymore."

Jonathan hugged his big brother tightly.

"I'll never forget what my attacker said after he beat me," Sam cried. "Right before I slipped out of consciousness, he said 'Have a nice day' in a really dark tone."

Meanwhile, Brooke walked out of her store and began locking the doors. As she walked down the sidewalk, she did not notice the masked man following her. As Brooke was about to cross the street to go to the café, the masked man began to strangle her.

"Die Brooke!" the masked man shouted.

Brooke struggled to get free, but the masked man tightened his grip. Suddenly, Chuck ran out of the café and across the street. The masked man released Brooke and took off running. Brooke began gasping for breath as Chuck ran over to her.

"Brooke!" Chuck shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Brooke said gasping. "Where did he go?"

Chuck and Brooke looked around and the man was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder who that was," Chuck said.

"It sounded like…" Brooke started to saying before pausing.

"Sounded like who?" Chuck asked.

"Xavier," Brooke replied. "But that can't be. He's in prison."

"The guy who killed Andre's brother and tried to kill you?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"He was released from prison like a month ago," Chuck said.

"What?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"It was all over the news," Chuck said.

"We need to get to the police station," Brooke said. "Now!"

 **End of Part 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Brooke and Chuck sat at a desk at the police station reporting what happened to Officer Veronica Rena.

"And you believe it was Xavier Daniels?" Officer Rena asked.

"I know it was him," Brooke replied. "I know that voice anywhere. And I believe he attacked Sam because he was looking for me. Sam lives in my old house."

"But Mr. Scolnik didn't see his face," Officer Rena said.

"I'm not lying!" Brooke shouted.

"Calm down Mrs. Baker," Officer Rena said. "I believe you. With Xavier's history, it's no surprise that he'd go after you again. But since Mr. Scolnik didn't see his face, all we can do is question him."

"He's just going to deny it," Brooke said. "Let's go Chuck."

Chuck and Brooke got up and began walking towards the door.

"Wait," Officer Rena said. "If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"You've already made it clear that you can't do anything," Brooke said.

Brooke arrived home to discover Jude and Davis cooking while Eva sat at the kitchen table. Brooke sat down in across from Eva.

"What are you making?" Brooke said. "And more importantly, what did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything," Jude replied.

"We just wanted to make you some spaghetti and meatballs," Davis said.

"Oh no," Brooke said. "Who did you tick off this time? The English teacher or the principal?"

"They want to go to a concert," Eva said.

"Oh," Brooke said. "Why wouldn't I let you go to a concert?"

"It's in Raleigh," Davis replied.

"So?" Brooke asked. "Your father or I will go with you."

"It's a midnight on Saturday," Jude said.

"Never mind," Brooke said. "You're not going to the concert that late. It's dangerous and no."

"But Mom," Jude said.

"No!" Brooke shouted. "And don't you dare pit me against your father or I will never let you do anything again!"

"Okay," Jude said.

"I mean it!" Brooke shouted.

"I'm starting to think this isn't about the concert anymore," Davis said.

"Go to your rooms!" Brooke shouted. "All of you!"

"But I didn't do anything," Eva said.

"Now!" Brooke shouted.

Jude, Davis, and Eva began walking upstairs to their room right as Julian came through the door.

"Hey kids," Julian said.

"Mom's in one of her moods again," Eva said.

Julian walked into the kitchen where Brooke was stirring the meat sauce.

"Hey Sweetie," Julian said. "I have some exciting news."

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"You remember the show _Ravens_ ," Julian said.

"Of course," Brooke said. "How could I ever forget that show? It's based on us. I can't believe it's been nearly 7 years since it ended. I really miss it."

"I've been shopping around an idea to networks and streaming services," Julian said. "Finally, I got a call from that new streaming service _YouWantWeGot_."

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"And we're doing _Second Generation Ravens_ ," Julian said.

"Julian!" Brooke cheered. "That's great!"

Julian and Brooke embraced tightly.

"So," Brooke said as they let go. "Will it feature the same cast?"

"Hopefully," Julian said. "Depending on who's available, we might have to recast…"

Julian noticed the bruises on Brooke's throat.

"What happened to your throat?" Julian asked.

"Nothing," Brooke lied.

"No," Julian said. "That's not nothing Brooke."

"It's no big deal," Brooke said.

"Then tell me what happened," Julian said.

"Someone strangled me," Brooke said. "But before you freak out, Chuck chased him off!"

"Who did this to you?" Julian asked.

"Xavier Daniels," Brooke said. "He's back Julian!"

"What?" Julian asked.

"And because he was masked, I only heard his voice, and he wore gloves," Brooke said, "I don't have any evidence."

"I'm going to kill him!" Julian shouted.

"No you're not," Brooke said.

"I want to," Julian said. "This is bad Brooke."

Julian and Brooke embraced tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Saturday morning, Barbara was at home packing a suitcase. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Barbara walked downstairs and opened the door to see Taylor.

"Hey Taylor," Barbara said. "You're back."

"I got back earlier this morning," Taylor said. "I just came to see how you were doing."

"Let's see," Barbara said. "I'm packing a suitcase so that when that sleazebag known as my husband can come home and find the changed locks and leave."

"How are your kids taking it?" Taylor asked.

"I told Donovan last night," Barbara said. "He's pretty upset. I haven't told anyone else. Pacey is hanging out with Keith today. Andrew no longer has to go to Saturday Detention because of good behavior, so he's touring the campus of Tree Hill State."

"That's good he's looking into colleges," Taylor said. "What about Brandon and Blake?"

"Brandon and Blake went to the movies," Barbara said. "I just don't know how to tell them."

"Well, I can't give you advice on how to tell your kids, but I do know how to make yourself feel better," Taylor said. "I was engaged once, and then it turned out the jerk was already married."

"What did you do?" Barbara asked.

"I slept with his brother," Taylor said.

"Well, David doesn't have a brother," Barbara said.

"Oh," Taylor said. "I also through the jerk's clothes in a pond."

"There's a creek behind my house," Barbara said.

Barbara and Taylor walked outside to the creek and opened the suitcase. They then began throwing David's clothes in the creek.

"You're right Taylor!" Barbara cheered. "This makes me feel a lot better!"

"Mom!" a voice hollered behind them.

Barbara and Taylor turned around to see Donovan. Barbara ran over to Donovan and hugged him.

"Donovan," Barbara said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just can't believe Dad did that to you," Donovan said. "I hopped on a plane and came here."

"Sweetie," Barbara said. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Donovan said.

"The thing is, I haven't told your brothers," Barbara said.

"Tell us what?" Andrew asked as he, Brandon, Blake, and Pacey walked over to them.

"Mom?" Brandon asked. "What's going on?"

"Well," Taylor said. "I'd better go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Brooke arrived at Julian's studio with some food from Karen's Café. As she entered the building, there was a long line of people.

"Whoa!" Brooke exclaimed. "A lot of people are auditioning."

A group of women walked over to Brooke.

"No fair!" one woman shouted. "You look just like the real Brooke Davis!"

"I am Brooke Davis," Brooke said.

"No," another woman said. "We all auditioned to be the Brooke Davis in the original _Ravens_ but we didn't get it. Now that the actress has confirmed she's not returning, one of us actually has a chance! Go away you Brooke clone freak!"

Brooke got out her driver's license and showed it to them.

"I am the real Brooke Davis," Brooke said. "I'm just bringing my husband some lunch."

"Oh," the group said at once.

"When's your new line coming out?" one woman asked. "I love your clothes."

"I bet you do," Brooke said. "Goodbye."

Brooke walked into Julian's office where an actress and a younger actress were auditioning.

"I'm sorry Beth," the older actress said. "But you're grounded."

"Well you're not my mother," the younger actress said.

"Yes," the older actress said. "But you are my responsibility."

Julian stood up and clapped.

"Congratulations," Julian said. "I don't think I need to look any further. I have found my Brooke and Beth."

"Yes!" the actresses cheered.

"Speaking of Brooke," Julian said. "Hey Honey."

Brooke walked over to Julian.

"Hi," Brooke said before kissing her husband. "I brought you some lunch."

"Thank you," Julian said.

The older actress walked over to Brooke.

"Hi Brooke," the actress said. "I'm Natasha. It's such an honor to meet you and that I'm going to play you."

"Thank you," Brooke said. "And it's such an honor to meet you Natasha."

"I'm Tina!" the younger actress cheered. "I'm 19 and I cannot wait to play Beth!"

"That's great," Brooke said smiling.

After eating lunch with Julian, Brooke walked out to her car. She immediately dropped her purse and keys when she saw "Die Bitch!" spray-painted in read on her windshield. Brooke immediately dialed 911 and police were there within minutes. Julian stood beside Brooke as she talked to Officer Rena.

"I know who's responsible for this," Brooke said. "Xavier Daniels."

"I don't doubt that," Officer Rena said.

"And we should have evidence now," Brooke said. "There are so many security cameras here. Show her Julian."

"Actually," Julian said nervously.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"The security cameras aren't working and I'm getting them fixed tomorrow," Julian said.

"No!" Brooke shouted.

An actress walked over to them.

"I saw the whole thing," the actress said.

Later, Xavier was in the interrogation room at the Tree Hill Police Station. Officer Rena walked into the room and sat across from him.

"Mr. Daniels," Officer Rena said. "You are facing serious charges."

"What charges?" Xavier asked. "Let's see, vandalism and leaving a threatening message for one."

"Okay," Xavier said. "Maybe I still hold a little grudge on Brooke Davis."

"Let's see," Officer Rena said. "Assault and battery Sam Dawson and his girlfriend and the strangulation of Brooke Davis."

"I did not do any of that," Xavier said. "Do you have evidence?"

"You admitted to spray-painting 'Die Bitch' on Brooke's car," Officer Rena said.

"So that immediately means that I did that other stuff?" Xavier asked.

"Listen Mr. Daniels," Officer Rena said. "I know you're up to something, and I really don't like you."

"You know," Xavier said. "You look an awful lot like your cousin. What was his name? Quin?"

"Quentin," Officer Rena said angrily. "You killed him!"

"Why do you think I killed him?" Xavier asked.

"Admit it Daniels!" Officer Rena shouted. "You killed my nephew!"

Another officer walked into the room.

"Captain Newman wants to see you," the officer said.

Officer Rena walked out of the room where Captain Newman was waiting for her.

"I'm going to send you home for the day," Captain Newman said. "Go home. As a matter of fact, take the whole week off. You're overdue for a vacation."

"But sir," Officer Rena said.

"No," Captain Newman said. "And I'm taking you off of this case altogether."

"He killed my nephew," Officer Rena said.

"See you next week," Captain Newman said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Lydia sat on the couch talking to Haley and Nathan.

"She threw a baseball bat through the trophy case?" Haley asked.

"Yep," Lydia said. "She sure did."

"Wow," Haley said. "That girl has serious issues."

"I agree," Nathan said. "I remember when I was a rebellious teenager and…"

"Nathan," Haley said. "Not about you."

The doorbell rang and Lydia got up to answer it. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Angie.

"Angie?" Lydia asked. "What are you doing here?"

"As part of my punishment, my parents are making me apologize to everyone," Angie said. "I'm sorry. Sorry you're a bitch!"

"Hey!" Haley shouted as she got up and walked over to them. "Don't call my daughter a bitch!"

"You're hair looks stupid," Angie said. "It looks orange."

"It's red," Haley said. "I dyed it red. Now where's your mother?"

Angie pointed to her mother's car. Haley immediately walked outside and the car door opened. Haley was surprised about who got out of the car.

"Rachel?" Haley asked.

"Hello Haley," Rachel said. "Miss me?"

"You're Angie's mother?" Haley asked.

"Yes I am," Rachel said.

"That explains so much," Haley said. "I want your daughter to stay away from my daughter! Get that?"

"Same old Haley," Rachel said. "Look, Angie is grounded for a month and she is serving detention every day after school."

"You let her behavior get way out of hand," Haley said. "That just proves how bad of a mother you are."

"Oh," Rachel said hatefully. "And you're not a bad mother? At least my daughter didn't lose her virginity at 14."

"Well at least my daughter doesn't steal thousands of dollars worth of merchandise and throw herself at every boy she sees!" Haley shouted.

"How dare you?" Rachel asked hurt. "You're the worst! Come on Angie! We're going!"

Angie and Rachel got in the car, and Haley watched as they drove off. Lydia walked over to Haley.

"Not cool Mom," Lydia said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Brooke entered her house. As she entered, she talked to Julian on the phone.

"Don't worry Julian," Brooke said. "Your laptop is probably just on the kitchen counter."

Brooke walked over to the kitchen counter and saw Julian's laptop.

"Found it," Brooke said. "Just where I said it would be…"

Brooke suddenly felt a gun touch her head.

"Hand me the phone and do not say a word," a familiar voice said.

It was Xavier Daniels. Brooke handed her phone to him and Xavier hung up on Julian.

"Do as I say or I will shoot," Xavier said.

"Please don't shoot me," Brooke sobbed.

"Sit on the couch," Xavier said.

Brooke walked over to the couch and sat down. Xavier got out some rope and tied her up tightly.

"Why are you doing this?" Brooke sobbed. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I've gone to prison twice because of you Brooke!" Xavier shouted. "I've spent my good years locked up while you've had a wonderful life and three children!"

"Please," Brooke sobbed. "You don't have to do this! You're out of prison now. You can have a better life."

"I'll have a better life once I destroy yours," Xavier said. "You're going to watch me kill your whole family."

"Leave my family alone!" Brooke pleaded. "If you want to kill me, go ahead and kill me! Please don't kill my family! They haven't done anything to you! I'm the one you hate!"

"I'd rather torture you with the fact that I killed your family and you were helpless," Xavier said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Aunt Brooke?" Lydia asked from the other side of the door. "Aunt Brooke! It's Lydia!"

"Looks like Lydia is in the wrong place at the wrong time," Xavier said.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Brooke shouted. "Run Lydia! He has a gun!"

Xavier slapped Brooke across the face and ran out the door. Lydia ran down the sidewalk, but Xavier quickly caught her. He then forced her into the house and tied her up next to Brooke using some tea towels.

"See what you caused Brooke?" Xavier asked. "Now I've been forced to get this sweet innocent girl involved."

"Please let her go Xavier," Brooke pleaded. "She's only 15."

"You should have thought of that before you told her I had a gun," Xavier said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Lydia and Brooke continued to sit on the couch while Xavier pointed his gun at them.

"I'm so sorry you had to be involved in this Lydia," Xavier said. "You were just simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You won't get away with this," Lydia said. "My parents will worry about me and they'll come here to check on me."

At that moment, Lydia's phone, which was in her pocket, began to ring. Xavier immediately grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello Haley," Xavier said. "Lydia can't come to the phone right now."

"Who is this?" Haley asked.

"It's Xavier Daniels," Xavier said.

"Where's my daughter?!" Haley screamed. "If you hurt her…"

"You're daughter is fine for the time being," Xavier said. "I'll release her on one condition. After I kill Brooke Davis and her family, I'll need money so that I can run away and start a new life. I'm thinking $100,000."

"Yes," Haley said. "I'll bring you $100,000! Just please don't hurt my daughter!"

Meanwhile, Nathan was at Karen's Café doing the inventory. Jonathan walked into the café.

"Hello Jonathan," Nathan said.

"Hi Nathan," Jonathan said. "Is Lydia here? She won't answer her phone."

"I'm sorry Jonathan," Nathan said. "She's not here. I think she's at Brooke's. But that's weird that she won't answer the phone."

"I think she's mad at me," Jonathan said. "I lied to her about having a bunch of homework so that I could catch up on _Supernatural_."

"Yep," Nathan said. "Lydia is a lot like her mother. Never ever lie to her or she will be very angry."

"I'll just go over to Brooke's house and apologize," Jonathan said.

"Good luck," Nathan said.

Jonathan walked out of the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk to his car as Haley darted past him.

"Hi Haley," Jonathan said.

"Hi Jonathan," Haley said quickly.

Jonathan got into his car and drove off.

Meanwhile, Haley told Nathan what was going on.

"What?!" Nathan screamed.

"If we call the police, he'll kill Lydia and Brooke!" Haley shouted.

"We need to calmly think," Nathan said.

Nathan gasped.

"Jonathan!" Nathan shouted. "He's on his way over there to talk to Lydia!"

"We have to stop him!" Haley shouted.

Meanwhile, Jonathan arrived at Brooke's house, got out of his car, and knocked on the front door. There was no answer.

"Lydia," Jonathan said. "I know you're in there."

There was no answer.

"Look," Jonathan said. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just wanted to catch up on _Supernatural_ because I was seven episodes behind."

There still was no answer.

"Fine Lydia," Jonathan said. "Be that way. I'm going home."

Jonathan snuck around to the side of the house and to his horror, he discovered Xavier Daniels pointing a gun at Lydia and Brooke. Jonathan took a deep breath.

"Here I go," Jonathan said to himself.

Jonathan ran to the front door, kicked it in, ran into the living room, and tackled Xavier. As Jonathan and Xavier fought each other, Brooke tried to get her rope loose, but could not do so.

"This is a nightmare!" Brooke screamed.

Xavier threw Jonathan, stood up, and pointed his gun at him. Jonathan quickly stood up. Fearing for his life, Jonathan quickly grabbed a lamp, and threw it at Xavier, knocking him out cold. Jonathan then untied Brooke and Lydia.

"Quick!" Brooke shouted. "Let's call the police before he wakes up!"

Lydia and Jonathan embraced tightly and kissed. Brooke picked up the gun to discover water falling from it.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked. "It was a water gun?!"

"He still held us hostage," Lydia said picking her phone up off the floor. "I'm calling 911."

"Wait," Brooke said checking Xavier's pulse.

Brooke gasped and looked at Jonathan and Lydia.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"There's no pulse," Brooke said. "He's dead."

"What?" Jonathan asked shocked.

"He's dead," Brooke said.

"Oh no," Jonathan said. "I killed him! I killed an unarmed man!"

Jonathan began hyperventilating.

"It's okay," Lydia assured her boyfriend. "It was self-defense."

"They won't see it that way!" Jonathan shouted.

"He's right," Brooke said. "The police in this town aren't exactly understanding."

Nathan and Haley rushed into the house.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" Haley sobbed.

Haley hugged Lydia tightly.

"What happened?" Nathan asked seeing Xavier's lifeless body.

"Jonathan rushed in and tackled him," Lydia said. "Xavier came at him with his gun and Jonathan hit him with the lamp."

"Is he dead?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "Hitting him with the lamp killed him."

"But it was self-defense," Nathan said. "You should be fine."

Brooke held up the weapon.

"Except this is a water gun," Brooke said. "Xavier technically wasn't ever really armed."

"Now Jonathan's going to go to prison for murder!" Lydia shouted.

Haley took the water gun and put it in her purse.

"No one is going to jail," Haley said. "Nathan, clean up the spilled water. Brooke, go get one of your guns out of the safe and be sure to wear gloves. Make absolute sure that it is loaded. Lydia, you and Jonathan sit on the couch. I'll call 911."

As Haley called 911, Nathan cleaned up the water and Brooke put on gloves, retrieved a loaded gun out of her gun safe, and placed it in Xavier's hand. The police arrived within 10 minutes and questioned everyone.

"He must've figured out my code to the gun safe," Brooke said. "If Jonathan hadn't saved us, then Lydia and I would surely be dead."

After everyone had been questioned, the chief of police determined it was self-defense, and Xavier's body was removed from the premise.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Brooke said. "He's finally gone."


End file.
